Digimon Legends: Episode 1
by NaturalPicasso9
Summary: A new adventure for the digidestined. What happens when an incident changes their course on life? Will they create their own legend? This is going to be like a series pretty much. There's action but also romance-the whole shabang with everything mixed in!
1. First Day of School

Yep, this is my first story. I own absolutely nothing. DIGIMON IS NOT MINE! Anyways, sorry about the length. The rest of the "clips" aren't going to be this short it's just a bit of like an opener for the story. I'd appreciate some feedback on what's going on so far. Thanks guys.

Main characters: Juniors (age 16):

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: bushy brown hair/eyes

Yamato "Matt" Ishida: almost shoulder length blond hair with blue eyes

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi: Spikish red hair with black eyes.

Joe Kido: shoulder length blue hair with black eyes and glasses

Sora Takenouchi: Shoulder length auburn hair with red eyes

Mimi Tachikawa: brown hair down halfway down her back with light red/brown eyes

Freshmen: (age 14)

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya: Short brown hair with brown eyes

Takeru "T.K." Takaishi: blond hair slightly past ears with blue eyes.

Daisuke "Davis" Motimiya: Spiky violetish hair (lol) with black eyes

Ken ichijouji: blue/purple hair slightly past chin with matching eyes (lol)

Yolei Inoue: light purple hair to her waist with light brownish eyes and glasses.

Cody Hida: He's short. Brown bowl-cut hair with green eyes.

Clip 1

"Great, the best day of my life has officially begun," said Davis sarcastically. "I think I'm gunna do it guys; I think I might kill myself!" He let out a drawn out groan.

"Shut up will ya," Yolei said, slapping the back of Davis' head. "Quit being so dramatic all the damn time!"

"Ow!" Davis began rubbing the back of his head. "Y'know, for a girl, you sure do hit hard. You ever had a sex change before, who knows, you coulda been a dude before we even me-"He was cut off by another, much harder smack. "Ow! Dammit, stop doing that!"

"We haven't even been in the school for five minutes and you're already creating a ruckus, Davis." a familiar voice said.

Davis looked up to see Kari walking through the doors of the school, with T.K. following right behind her, carrying her bag over his shoulder. Davis eyed T.K. suspiciously before jumping behind Kari for cover.

"Kari it was terrible! Yolei was like an angry sasquatch and she just started beating the shit right outta me!"

"First of all, who the hell are you calling sasquatch? Second of all, he called me a guy who got a sex change," Yolei defended. She turned around with her arms crossed. "He deserved it, hmph!"

Davis scoffed. "I was only saying the truth…"he murmured. Yolei flashed Davis an evil glare, causing him to hide behind Kari even more.

T.K and Kari rolled their eyes. "Jeez Davis," T.K. began. "You'd think that because of the way you're acting, you could have been a little girl. You sure you didn't get a sex change?" The group, except for Davis of course, busted out laughing. Right as they did, Tai, Matt, Joe, and Izzy walked through the door.

Davis' face began to redden. "Shut up T.B! Nobody asked you to come into this conversation! Oh, and another thing, why in the hell are you holding Kari's stuff? Didn't you hear me before, she's mine!"

Ken leaned over to Cody. "Do you think he realizes what 'T.B.' stands for?"

Cody gave a light laugh. "Five bucks says he doesn't have a clue." They both shook hands to agree to their play deal.

T.K. yawned and waved to the others coming in. "I heard you, I just didn't care. Also, quit treating Kari like she's some kinda trophy, it's starting to get annoying." He looked down at Kari, who was smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I'm not 'your girl' Davis, and get off me." Kari shrugged him off her shoulder before seeing Tai and giving him a hug. "Hey, brother."

Tai smiled down at her. "Hey Kari. I see you guys have already gotten back to your usual routine of scolding Davis." He looked over at Davis. "What, did scary Yolei beat you up again?" He said in a baby voice. Once again, all except Davis found this hilarious.

Matt came up behind T.K. to give him a playful smack on the shoulder. "Look at you, defending your girl like a knight in shining armor." T.K.'s face turned into a cherry as he punched Matt in the arm.

"Shut-Up" They all laughed while T.K. and Kari blushed and Davis began spouting off more nonsense about Kari being his.

Izzy looked at his watch. "Hey guys, it's almost time for class, we should all get going, especially us, Mr. Uruhara is a strict teacher from what I've heard."

Tai groaned. "Yeah you're right, plus, at least he's only going to be our substitute for a little while."

The group began to disperse. T.K., Yolei, Cody, Davis, Ken, and Kari all had the same class luckily and began walking together also. Once they got into the class, T.K. set Kari's things at the desk she chose.

Kari smiled at him. "Thanks a lot T.K." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and turn around, only to turn into a tomato afterwards. _I cannot believe I just did that._

Yolei turned to Davis, whose jaw had dropped so much, it was now touching the floor. "Still think she's 'your girl' now?" She, Ken and Cody laughed. Davis looked at T.K., who was just as red as Kari and had his hand at his cheek. When he saw Davis glaring at him, he moved his hand and smirked at him.

The teacher walked in before Davis had a chance to rant towards T.K., who had chosen the only available seat next to Kari. Yolei and ken were to T.K.'s left and Cody was in front of Kari (who coincidently chose a corner seat, I wonder why..Davis! *cough cough*) Davis cursed T.K.'s name a little too loudly. The teacher cleared his throat, causing him to jump.

"Well if you're done, boy, you should take your seat. Or would you prefer to repeat the phrase to the principal?" Davis, whose face was completely red with embarrassment, turned around and bowed before scurrying to the desk in front of T.K. The whole class erupted. "I didn't think so."

Over at Mr. Uruhara's class, Tai, Izzy, Matt, and Joe managed to get seats all next to each other. Many girls were turned around, gazing at Matt, who was slumped in his seat, looking out the window. The other boys were quiet as well, all thinking about the reason why Sora and Mimi weren't here with them.


	2. How it All Started

Clip 2

_It all happened about a month ago. It seemed like an ordinary day in the digital world as the gang was settling some conflicts here and there. The gang came up to a mysterious-looking cave. The walls of the cave were glistening._

"_Wow!" Mimi exclaimed. "The walls look like they have millions of diamonds inside them! Oh my gosh, what if there ARE diamonds in them? We have to check!"_

_As Mimi continued to babble on about the walls and Izzy tried to talk some of his scientific talk on her, something caught Sora's eye._

"_Hey, what's this?"She walked up to a pedestal with two miniature orbs lying on top of it. "What are these?"Matt walked up behind her to get a closer look, as did the others. The left orb seemed to have a burning fire at its core, with blackness surrounding it. In contrast, the right orb appeared to have a small ocean inside of it with white on its outer shell._

"_Not sure," Matt replies. "Maybe we should find out." _

_Izzy peered over Matt's shoulder. "Well judging by the elements inside each orb, I'd say perhaps you and Tai should pick them up."_

"_Yeah, but what about the darkness and light in them too? Maybe darkness could be for ken, and light for either Kari or me. No offense ken." T.K. theorized._

"_None taken, but I still think perhaps Tai and Matt should try just to see." Tai and Matt nodded to each other. They both went for the orbs._

"_Wow it feels so ligh-THUD." Matt was cut off by the sound of Tai falling to the floor. "Maybe not for him." He chuckled then._

"_Shut….Up…. Blondie!"Tai was bent over struggling to pick up the orb, finally giving up and falling back to catch a breath. However, the orb began to roll away towards a crack._

"_Crap! The orb!" Sora ran over and grabbed it, but surprisingly she picked it up with ease. The others gasped. "What the heck? Tai were you playing some kind of trick on us? This thing is so light, it almost feels as if it isn't there!" She looked up to see the others staring at her and then Matt with awe. _

"_So it was meant for you too I suppose…"Izzy said, placing his hand at his chin, going into deep thought. Suddenly a glow appeared and the Sora and Matt's orb began to move inside their bodies. All of their eyes grew wide as they watched this happen, especially Matt and Sora's. A portal suddenly opened, and Genai walked out._

"_What are you doing here?" The digi-destined all asked in unison._

"_Ahh, that will be answered in time, friends. However, Sora I need you to come with me for now, we are going to be away for awhile, so we will have to come up with a cover for you." Genai held his hand out for Sora._

_Matt bombarded Genai with questions. "Wait hold on! Just what the hell is going on here? Why do you need only Sora?" _

"_Yeah tell us whats happening Genai!" Tai said, taking a step forward._

"_You will learn in due time. For now, I only need Sora, and perhaps Mimi." They all looked at Mimi._

_Mimi quickly glanced around before looking at Genai. "Me?" She asked, pointing to herself in disbelief. "What do you need me for?"_

"_You are her best friend right?" Mimi nodded. "Well she will need an alibi, and perhaps emotional support for the time to come. We will be gone for a few weeks, maybe more depending on how it goes, so prepare a suitable alibi for you both." With that he looked over at Sora, who took his hand and then motioned for Mimi to join them as they went through the portal. Before going through, Sora and Mimi turned to wave, and then they were gone._

"Ahem! Mr. Ishida, Izumi, Kido, and Kamiya. Do I have to remind you that you all have a test coming up next week and that daydreaming during my class will only earn you a very unpleasing F on said test? Now pay attention!" Mr. Uruhara turned back to the board and began explaining the value of x in the equation.

The four boys all looked at each other wearily before pulling out their notebooks and taking down the notes on the board. After a few moments, Tai leaned into the aisle so the guys could hear him. "I was just thinking…about what happened a month ago." Matt, Joe and Izzy nodded their heads in agreement.

"When, do you think they will be back?" Joe asked, with fear in his voice. "Ma-maybe something dangerous is happening to them. Oh geez!" Sweat began to gather at Joe's forehead as he took off his glasses and started to clean them nervously.

"Calm down Joe, you're going to get us in trouble!" Tai yelled in a whisper. Mr. Uruhara began to turn his back as the four of them quickly composed themselves and feigned working on the assignment. When he turned back around, they all leaned in again. "What do you think Izzy, I know you must be thinking 'bout what happened, I mean, Mimi was your girlfriend dude."

Izzy blushed a bit. "Well Genai did say a few weeks, and it HAS been a few weeks."

"He also said or more." Matt joined in, trying to mask his glumness.

"That is true, however he also said depending on how things go. I'm willing to bet we won't have to wait much longer, I mean for starters I know Mimi won't want to stay cooped up in the digi world for long, so she will probably push Sora to do whatever she has to do quickly." The boys all nodded their heads, smiling at how much Mimi would be freaking out.

"Not to mention Sora isn't one to slack off, she's a hard working. I mean, her grades were second best in the class, next to Genius Boy here." Tai cocked his head towards Izzy, who rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"So, she could be coming back real soon!" Matt said. The others all gave him smirks, causing his face to turn red. "Maybe." He closed his eyes, leaning back with his hands behind his head, trying to mask his embarrassment.

Tai made a devious smile. "Hmm, why so red Blondie? D'ya got the hots for Sora?" Tai leaned over and put his arm on Matt's desk. Then he looked around, as if looking for listeners and whispered: "I promise not to tell." Before snickering.

"Screw. You." Matt murmured.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's what you wanna do to Sor, ain't it." He started play jabbing him with his elbow. "Huh? Huh?" With each question Matt's mouth and eyebrow twitched a bit. "Tell me! Tell me!" Finally Matt cracked.

"WOULD YOU SHADDUP ALREADY!" The whole class grew quiet and turned around to face Matt, including Mr. Uruhara. Tai, Joe, and Izzy clasped their hands to their mouths, attempting to contain their laughs. Matt's face turned bright red as he looked up, only to be greeted by Mr. Uruhara's glare. "No, sir, I wasn't talking to y-"Mr. Uruhara raised his hand.

"Enough, I do not want to hear it, Ishida. I'm terribly sorry that you do not enjoy my being here in this class."

"N-no if you would just let me expla-"his hand rose again.

"I hope you enjoy my presence in the detention room instead, because you'll be joining me this evening." Matt's jaw dropped as the bell rung. The three boys couldn't hold in their laughter anymore and busted out. They grabbed their things and headed towards the door. Tai turned and saluted to Mr. Uruhara and then turned to Matt.

"I hope you enjoy your time together, you two. Don't worry Blondie, I won't tell anyone about Sora, I'll tell everybody!" He started cracking up again as he walked out the door.

Matt's face became fire red and his eyebrow began to twitch again. "Damn you tai." He murmured. "Damn you to hell." He grabbed his things and headed towards the door as well. As he began to pass Mr. Uruhara, he stiffened as he felt his eyes glaring into his soul.

"Good-bye, Ishida, see you soon." Mr. Uruhara said smugly.

"Oh it's a good bye alright you bastard." Matt muttered coldly. "What was that, boy?" Matt stiffened again. "Nothing sir, good bye." He waved as he past the door.

Matt turned into the lunch room to see Tai, Izzy and Joe, (along with the younger teens) all sitting at a table, surrounding Tai. Rolled his eyes sighed as he came closer, only to hear him explaining to the others what had just happened.

"So, being the obviously good friend I am," Tai began. "I wanted to know what was with him, assuming it was regarding Sora, of course." He said matter-of-factly.

"Of course," Kari said, looking up at T.K. and mimicking Tai's voice.

"Then, outta nowhere, he EXPLODED!" Tai threw his arms up into the air wildly. "I mean, he turned red, yelled at the top of his lungs, even had a few veins pop out here and there! It was the whole shebang, I tell ya! Well, as expected for such misbehavior, Mr. Uruhara gave him detention for after school with him. HA!" the whole gang busted out laughing. Matt arrived at the table and Tai wiped a tear away from his eye. "Oh hey Matt, we were just talkin' 'bout ya!"

Matt glared at Tai. "You bastard! I only got detention because you wouldn't shut your trap about Sora! Plus he assumed I was talking about him when I yelled, I outta kick your ass." Matt grabbed Tai by the collar.

Tai put his hands in the air. "Calm down princess, we all miss our lil' knight in shining armor. Now lemme go, you're stretching the fabric!"

T.K. smacked Matt on the back of the shoulder. "Way to go bro! Now, let's go get your dignity from your purse right next to your Backstreet Boys CD and tampons." They all erupted again. T.K exchanged high fives with the others.

"Shut up brat, you're in no position to make fun of me when it comes to girls when you got your own to be worrying about." Matt spat out. T.K. and Kari's faces turned bright red at the comment, and then Matt turned to Izzy. "Not to mention you obviously miss Mimi." Izzy laughed half-heartily and looked down. "And you Tai, ha-ha don't get me started on you. We all know you've been freaking out about her leaving too."

Tai grimaced. "Now, now, don't get your thong in a knot! We were only playing around, Blondie, nothing personal."

Matt tightened his grip on Tai's shirt. "I'll show you 'nothing personal' you walking bush!"

Tai knocked his hand away from him and then took a step closer. "Who're you calling 'walking bush,' Mop-Head?" The two of them continued arguing while the others just shook their heads in disappointment.

Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded. "Geez, you guys are still fighting over the silliest things? It's the first day of school for goodness sake!" The whole gang stopped and turned. All of their eyes grew wide.

"Is that?" Cody asked, astonished.

"It is." The others said in unison, never taking their eyes off of the familiar figure.


	3. Welcome Back

Clip 3

The figure began to walk close. Everyone was still in awe. Some kids in the lunch room realized who it was and began gossiping as well.

"I can't believe it!" Yolei exclaimed. "Mimi! You're finally back!" Yolei ran up and gave her a hug, as did the other digi destined. Mimi smiled and turned to Izzy and shrieked.

"Izzy!" She ran up and embraced him. "I've missed you so much baby!" The other boys snickered as Izzy blushed. He began to rub the back of his head, embarrassed.

"I, well I missed you too Meems." His grew even redder as Tai smacked his shoulder and Matt elbowed him playfully. "Fine," He said glaring at the laughing boys. "I did miss you a lot, Mimi." He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

Mimi leaned up and kissed Izzy on the cheek and then moved her lips to his ear. "Don't wanna give them too much to laugh about right now." Then she winked at him, causing him to chuckle and rub the back of his head again.

"Well, 'nuff of that you two," Tai said, laughing. "If you're here, Mimi, where is Sora?"

"Yeah," Matt joined in. "Where is she?" He had a hopeful look on his face, but it quickly went away as Mimi grimaced.

"I'm, I'm sorry guys. She just, couldn't, or didn't make it."

"What do you mean, 'couldn't make it,' Mimi?" Ken asked.

"Yeah! Spill the beans already! We wanna know what's going on!" Tai exclaimed, impatiently.

"Yum, beans sound good right about now. Do you guys think we have enough time in lunch left to get something to e-"He was cut off by everyone's glares.

"SHUT UP DAVIS!" They all said in unison.

"Geez, why does everything have to be about food with you, Davis?" T.K. asked, shaking his head disappointed.

"Yeah," Kari added. "I guess I can't say I'm surprised though. It's just another quality you and my brother share." She let out a sigh and shrugged.

Tai, also coming off topic turned to Kari, his eyebrow twitching. "What do you mean 'just another quality' we share?" He obviously caught on to her under-handed insult.

"Focus, Tai. We have other matters at hand." Matt said, smacking the back of his head.

"Y'know, you're lucky you're right, Blondie, or I'd let you have it for that." Tai spat, rubbing the spot Matt hit him. Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," He continued. "What's going on? Where's Sora? Did something happen." With each question he took a step forward until he was in her face, his hands on her shoulders.

Mimi sweat-dropped. She moved his hands from her shoulders. "Listen Matt, guys, it's not my position to answer those questions. You'll learn them soon enough, I promise, right now I need to go do something real quick. I'll see you guys back at class. Save me a seat, 'kay?" She gave Izzy one last peck on the lips before turning away.

"Wait! Mimi!" Matt yelled after her, but she simply waved her hand away, and took off through the doors. A second later, the bells rung for the next class.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to trust what she says." Cody said, shrugging.

"Yeah let's go, guys," Ken said. "We don't want to be late for class." With that, the younger teens waved to the older ones and headed off for class.

Joe put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "We should go to, I'm sure Sora is fine, Matt." He gave him a reassuring smile. "Thanks, Jo-"

Tai put his hand on Matt's other shoulder. "Yeah he's right, and that's coming from Joe, who freaks out about everything. So if he's okay, you should be too. PLUS," He smacked his shoulder, and then gave him a devious smile. "You really can't afford another detention, you naughty, naughty boy." Joe and Izzy cracked a smile while Tai busted out laughing.

Matt snapped his head over to Tai and glared at him, causing Tai to sweat-drop. "I'm gunna kick your ass, Kamiya. You got till the count of five." Matt rolled his sleeves up, making Tai take a step back and hold his hands up in the air. "Five."

Tai gave a nervous laugh. "Ho-Hold on Matt, let's not be too hasty, it was just a joke."

"Four."

"Come on Ma-"

"Three." Tai took off running then. Matt smirked and rolled his sleeves back down and faced Izzy and Joe who were cracking up. "Let's go guys. I don't play cat and mouse." With that, the three of them walk towards their class laughing about what just happened.

When they got into the class, Tai was passed out at his desk, with the life apparently knocked out of him form sprinting. The three boys laughed and each smacked him on the back of the head, causing him to jolt up and glare at Matt. "Thanks, Blondie."

Matt chuckled. "What, you should be happy! I mean, I tried soo hard to get you, but you're just too damn quick for me!" they all laughed except for Tai, who was still glaring.

"Ha-Ha, excuse my sarcasm, Mop Head. I just hope you can get you're fat ass off the couch 'cuz you're gunna need to be quick in the race for Sora's heart, I mean, you realize how many guys are after her, right?" Matt's eye twitched as Tai laughed and turned around to face the front as the Teacher called for their attention.

"Okay students, calm down, take your seats." He paused to let them all sit. "Well, okay then, I'm Mr. Sachowitz, good-morning." The whole class welcomed him. "Thank you, thank you. Well to begin with, since I have already had the roll taken, with the help of a couple of your fellow students, I would also like to make an announcement. You all know them very well, or at least I'm sure you do. You haven't talked to them in awhile, so I'm sure you will be happy to see them!" He turned to the door and made a motion to come in. The door opened and Mimi walked in.

The class began talking again. Shouts of her name popped up here and there. Mimi nodded to all the people who called out to her. "Hey guys, I can see you all are sooo happy to see me," She winked at Izzy and giggled. "I'm really happy to see you all again! However, as much as I looooove the spotlight, I have to share it. You all obviously know her as well." She cocked her head towards the door, which slowly opened.

Everyone's eyes grew wide once more as the recognized the person coming through the door, especially Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Joe's. The person stopped next to Mimi, who was ready for the lecture about to come.

"What the heck was that? I can't believe that you seriously left me to deal with the principal and YOUR mistake." Their hands flew into the air. "The hell do you thi-"She was cut off by the hoots and whistles from the class. She turned back toward the class and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry 'bout that guys. Well uh, it's me, Sora Takenouchi , though it appears you guys already know that." She rubbed the back of her head, which was cocked out to the side while she stared at the ceiling.

Among the hoots and hollers, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Tai, or mainly Matt and Tai, had their eyes fixated on Sora. She had changed, A LOT. Sure, she seemed like same old Sora, but there were changes, physical changes, that could be seen.

Her physique, though could just be an effect of her clothing, seemed more shapely. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with a loose studded belt with skulls and crosses on it. She had black heels and was wearing a black bolero-styled jacket with a red tank top underneath. She also was wearing accessories: thin, studded black bracelets were on both of her arms and a cross necklace (along with her crest of love necklace) was around her neck as well. Both of her ears had three piercings on them as well. However, the most noticeable, and probably most attention grabbing, was her eyes, which had gone from a dark red to a more bronze/red color with specks of black around the edges. Something about those eyes just drew you in to them.

"Holy shit." Matt and Tai, along with a few other boys in the class muttered under their breath. Some boys leaned over to talk to one another, whispering about Sora and Mimi, while some girls glared at their boyfriends and then Sora and Mimi.

Sora, blinked, and then smirked, apparently hearing the remarks. She turned her head to Mimi, who was also smiling and then leaned in to whisper something in Sora's ear. Immediately after, Sora's eyes moved towards Matt, who slightly blushed as she softened her eyes and raised an eyebrow towards him, a smile never leaving her face. Tai, Joe, and Izzy all saw this and elbowed Matt.

Tai leaned over to Matt. "She totally wants you, you better go for it, I mean, damn! She's smokin', Matt." He looked over to Izzy. "Not to mention Mimi's looking pretty hot too Izzy, I'm surprised you didn't dive into that kiss she gave you!" Izzy blushed and Tai and Joe laughed. "Seriously, Matt, go for it!"

"Shut up, Tai!" Matt slightly blushed again.

"Well, Sora, Mimi, that was an appropriate welcome I hope." The two of them smiled and nodded. Sora clasped her hands behind her back while Mimi moved her bangs out of her face. The boys in the class all sighed as they did this, hearts practically appearing in their eyes. The teacher saw this and coughed. "Ahem, well you may choose whatever seats you want, settle down boys!"

It was pretty apparent where their seats were going to be. "Yes sir!" they said in unison. As they walked down the aisles, many boys' faces lit up, only to fall as they past them. Mimi picked a seat next to Izzy and Sora picked one next to Matt, giving him a smile that made him blush and quickly glance away. Izzy and Matt glanced up, only to be met with the evil glares of their fellow male classmates. Their looks all said the same thing: "You bastards." They both sweat-dropped and looked away, their eyebrows and mouths twitching slightly.

Mr. Sachowitz tapped the board and cleared his throat. "Well let's begin class shall we?" The students all moaned, obviously wanting to talk to their returned classmates. As he began his lecture, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Matt and Sora all leaned into positions around each other to whisper.

"The hell were you two?" Tai asked.

Mimi narrowed her eyes. "Hi to you to, Tai. How are you? I'm great."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Hey Mimi. I'm confused. How are you? Great? That's nice. Now where the hell were you two? And wait, I thought you said Sora didn't make it!" Sora glared at Mimi, who sweat-dropped, but then glared at Tai.

Mimi scoffed. "None-ya. You'll find out, just like I said. Also, I didn't lie. Sora didn't make it, to the lunch room, she had business to take care of." She gave a nervous laugh. The group all gave looks that said: "We're going to get you for making us worry."

Sora rolled her eyes at Mimi. "I 'didn't make it' 'cuz of this girl here." She glared at Mimi, who looked away as if she wasn't being talked to. The boys all turned to Sora. "You see, this fool here forgot her papers to get into class, so she, not wanting to deal with her own mistake, left me to sweet talk the principal into letting her stay at the school today until she brought them tomorrow. It took me forever because he kept asking me questions like: "Oooh I like youre earings, where'd you get them? Did it hurt? Does your father talk about me, we were roommates in college. Wow, what kind of tattoo is tha-"

"TATTOO!" The boys all whispered loudly, but not loud enough for the teacher to hear. Sora sweat-dropped.

"Did it hurt?" Joe asked, worried.

"What is it of?" Izzy asked, intrigued.

"A tattoo, now that's hot." Tai commented, smirking. They all gave him looks that said to shut up.

"Hold on, you have a…. tattoo?" Matt said slowly. Sora nodded. "Can we see?"

Tai laughed and hit Matt on the shoulder. "Look at you, ya don't even know where it is, yet you wanna get a 'lil peek at it. What if it's on her butt or something?" Matt's face turned red and Mimi, Izzy, and Joe shook their heads, as if saying, "Of course, Tai."

Sora smirked, however and propped her head up on her elbow and turned her head to Matt. "Really now? Matt, when did you get to be so pervy? Tai's right, it is in a bit of a…..naughty place, but I'll let you see it anyways." She winked at him and gave him a seductive smile. Matt's face turned bright red, making Sora giggle. "Relax, I'm only joking Blondie. You're so cute when you're embarrassed." She ruffled his hair a bit, making him blush and the others to laugh. Sora giggled again and then she moved her jacket off her right shoulder to reveal a pink hear with horns covered in flames. "See, nothing too big."

The boys all leaned in slightly for a better look. "Cool." They said together, making Sora smile.

"Thought so," She said, moving her jacket back up. "Also, Joe, to answer your question, no it didn't hurt." Joe let out a relieved sigh.

"So…. What happened Sor?" Tai asked, surprisingly shy.

Sora glanced up and gave him a warm smile. "Well, let's all meet in the comp room and you'll find out, 'kay?" The bell rung for the end of school and everyone got up, collecting their things. Some people lingered to catch a few more glances at Sora and Mimi, but took looks at Matt and the other boys and decided to walk off.

"Well," Mimi began. "Shall we?" they all nodded and with that, they headed off to the computer room.


	4. The Gang is Reunited

Sorry guys that I haven't been adding any pages, you know it's been summer and I've been with family hehehe. Anywho, im back :D

Clip 4

The six of them filed out of the classroom. Mimi had her arm around Izzy's, making him blush slightly, but smile at her. Matt and Tai were slightly behind Sora, giving evil glares to each other (obviously not over their previous fight) with Joe sweat-dropping and making nervous laughs at the two, trying to keep his distance so he wouldn't get caught up between them.

"This isn't over, Kamiya, I still need to kick your ass." Matt threatened.

"Oh really? I'd LOVE to see you try, Ishida. You'd probably run away the second one of your hairs falls out, screaming like a little girl 'oh…..my….god! My hair! Ahhh!'" Tai waved his hands in the air.

"At least my hair doesn't look like a handicap ramp! I mean look at it!" Matt exclaimed pointing at it. "Do you have a bird living in that thing?"

Flames appeared in Tai's eyes. "Don't diss the hair, prima donna!"

Matt's eyes grew flames as well. "You gunna make me, caveman?" A spark appeared between them, and they both began grinding their teeth. Joe backed away, his mouth nervously twitching. _Oh God, I hope I don't get dragged into this! _He thought. Meanwhile someone cleared their throat, making them both look up at the source. Sora was standing there, her hands at her hips. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"You guys finished?" They both straightened up and nodded, nervously scratching the back of their heads. Sora rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you guys still argue all the time, haven't you guys changed at all?"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Not nearly as much as you have!" He looked her up and down and smirked. "Nicely done. Still not over this." Sora returned his smirk.

"I suppose, but all for the better. You on the other hand, could use a haircut." She took out a pencil and poked his hair and looked over at Matt and back at Tai's hair. "Nope, I don't see any birds, looks like we're clear Mattie-boy."Matt let out a relieved sigh and grinned. Tai grabbed the pencil and started poking Sora with it. "I'll cut a handful of hair for every time you beat me in soccer, Ms. Comedian." Sora giggled as he kept poking her.

"If that's the case, Bird's Nest, you should be bald by now!" The group all laughed, including Tai.

"That sounds an awful lot like a challenge, and don't call me 'Bird's Nest!'" Tai put his arm around Sora's neck and pulled her into a headlock and poked her face with the pencil. The others stood back and laughed as she struggled under his grip. "Had enough?" Tai wore a smirk on his face and laughed each time she moved under his hold.

"Not sure, you tell me!" Right then, she elbowed his stomach making him loosen his grip enough for her to slide out. She then took his arm and flipped him onto his back and pinned him down, placing her forearm at the nape of his neck. The boys' mouths all dropped and went wide-eyed. Mimi giggled.

"I think he's had enough Sora" she laughed out. Sora gave Mimi an amused look and turned her head back to Tai, who was still processing what just happened. Sora smirked and then placed a hand around his bicep, giving it a light squeeze.

"Wow, you've really become strong, Tai. However," she bent down farther over him so her lips brushed at his ear. "So have I." Tai's face blushed as she said this and lightly grazed her hand down the skin on his arm until she reached his hand. She grabbed it and helped him up as she got off of him. Once he was straightened up, she winked at him, making him raise his eyebrow suggestively, and rubbed her hands together, as if she had just taken care of some assignment. She turned to the other boys, who all sweat-dropped.

Sora raised her eyebrow, feigning confusion. "What?" Before anyone could say anything, someone gasped, making them all turn towards their direction, only to find the younger kids standing there amazed. Sora smiled, surprised. "Oh hey guys!" She gave them a wave.

"Holy shitake mushrooms, Sora! What the hell was that?" Yolei exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Ooo shitake mushrooms that sounds good guys!" Davis commented, drooling at the mouth. "Hey you guys think I can get something to eat?" He turned to meet everyone's annoyed glares.

"SHUT UP DAVIS!" They all said in unison, with Yolei smacking his head.

"OW! What I was just sayin'!" Davis said, pouting.

Sora laughed and the group turned to her. "It was a defensive technique." She smugly glanced at Tai, who scoffed. "I figured he'd try something on me like that, couldn't pass up that opputunity!" The group laughed together.

"Well, Sor," Tai began, draping his arm around her shoulders. "Since I'm such a great guy, I'll let you do that to me whenever you want." He gave her a wink that made her roll her eyes, but smile anyways.

"You WOULD like that, wouldn't you?" Tai nodded. Sora laughed and shrugged him off her.

"What, you had to have liked it too. You can't resist this, no one can." The group shook their heads in the "Typical Tai" fashion.

"Oh my God, you are SO right, Tai." Sora wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know what's happening to me, I just, I just can't resist your sexy charm!" Tai put his hands at her hips and nodded his head in agreement. Matt shifted slightly, feeling uneasy. _I hope she's kidding._ He thought to himself.

"No one can, don't feel bad. Don't worry though, your more special than a no one to me." Sora made a confused look.

"Not sure if I should think that's sweet, or just really lame." The others nodded with her, pondering the same thing.

Tai shrugged. "Whichever gets me a kiss." Sora rolled her eyes, along with the others, at his comment.

"Maybe later, player." He grinned and gave her a look that said: _I'm holding you on that._ She smiled at him, making Matt look away annoyed. She backed out of his hold and turned to Kari and the rest of the younger group. They were all shaking their heads at what just happened. Sora laughed. "Anyways, how've you guys been?" She cocked her head to the side. Immediately Yolei ran up and embraced her, making Sora stagger a bit. She patted Yolei's head and hugged her back, all of them laughing lightly at the scene.

"I've missed you Sora!" She looked up at Mimi and ran up and hugged her as well. "MIMI!"

Mimi's face turned purple. "Running…out of….air….grip….too…..tight!" Mimi's soul began flowing out of her mouth as her eyes turned into X's. Immediately Yolei let go of her and Izzy caught her and grabbed her soul.

"I've got your soul Mimi!" He began fanning her. The others all began laughing hysterically as Mimi regained her composure.

"Sorry." Yolei said, embarrassed.

Mimi cleared her throat. "It's okay."

Davis shrugged. "It's her sasquatch strength, she can't help-" Yolei's foot made contact with his head and he hit the ground. The group all sweat-dropped as she began consistently stomping on his back. They all turned away though, letting her carry on.

They all turned their attention to Sora and Mimi, and one by one, gave them welcome back hugs. As the younger kids explained the stories of the day so far (including what happened with Tai and Matt, Davis and Yolei, and even Kari and T.K, making them both blush) Sora explained their plans for the computer room. T.K. looked over at Yolei and Davis.

"Hey, guys! Enough, we're going to the computer room." Yolei stopped mid-stomp and looked up at him and nodded.

With that the digi-destined all began their way to the computer room. Once they were all there, Tai nodded to Izzy to get the digi port open. As the preparations were set, Tai turned to the others.

"Well," He began. "Shall we?" They all nodded and held out their digivices.


	5. What Happend

Clip 5

"!" The whole group was falling through the air. One by one they all hit the ground, except for Sora, who landed on her feet. Just as Davis was beginning to stand up, Yolei came crashing down on top of him.

"GAH! Yolei? Just what the hell have you been eating? I thought girls watched their eating habits!"

Yolei smacked Davis upside the head. "SHUT UP!"

Tai rolled his eyes. "Enough you two." He said in a bored tone. Yolei got off of Davis, who was glaring at her while he rubbed his arm. Yolei just groaned and walked over to Ken, who put his arm around her reassuringly.

T.K. took Kari's hand and helped her up. Izzy did the same with Mimi, who immediately began to brush herself off, with a pout on her face.

"Ugh, Sora, next time help me out instead of letting me bruise my beautiful butt." Sora turned and gave her an apologetic smile. Mimi returned the smile and rubbed the back of izzy's head. "You 'kay, babe?" Izzy blushed slightly and gave her a smile and nod.

Sora walked over to Matt and Tai, and grabbed one of each of their hands and pulled them up on their feet. "Gotta be careful boys." Both boys scoffed.

"Yeah and just how did you land on your feet, Soooora?" Tai questioned, crossing his arms.

Sora shrugged and smirked. "Cats always land on their feet." She started walking ahead. Tai and Matt looked at each other and followed her, with the others doing the same. Cody looked around to see a grassy and rocky landscape. Off in the distance he saw a lake with a small, colorful house not too far from it. He looked ahead towards Sora and Tai, who were teasing each other.

"Hey, Sora!" Cody called. Tai and Sora stopped their play argument and turned their heads slightly towards Cody's direction. "Where exactly are we heading off to?"

Sora pointed. The group followed her finger, which was pointed towards the small house. "Over there. I've got someone for you to meet." In a few minutes, they reached the house. Sora opened the door and the group all filed in. Everyone took a moment to take in the interior. The house had a simple living room with a kitchen and a spiral staircase. Sora turned to the others and held her hands out to the sides. "This is where we've been guys. This very placed, off in nowhere." She and Mimi made light laughs.

"Huh," Tai said surprised. "It's a pretty nice place, I guess. Hard to believe this is the place that…changed you so much." Tai slightly turned his head to Sora and gave her an affection smile, which she returned.

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "So, are ya gunna tell us what's been going on this whole time?"

Before she could respond another familiar voice spoke. "I think I can help you with that, Matt." Everyone looked towards the staircase to see Genai at the foot of the stairs.

"Please do." Matt replied, a bit anxious. Genai motioned towards the sofas. The group walked over to the sofas and sat down. Mimi sat on the arm of the couch next to Izzy, using a nail file, while Sora leaned on the wall next to the couches. The digi-destined were all anxious to learn the juicy story behind the two girls' absence.

"Well," he began. "On that day, she left, when you all found those orbs. They were not ordinary orbs, however, as you probably suspected. They're called _Legends_." They all made confused looks, making Genai laugh. "They, are supernatural I suppose you could say. They make the user, almost digi-like."

"_Digi-like_?" They all questioned?

Genai nodded. "However, not just anyone can use them. They are destined to someone. Sora and Matt received theirs. They all glanced at the two. Matt had a shocked look on his face, while Sora just smiled.

"So you mean, I have _powers_, then?" Matt asked, almost not sure of himself.

Genai nodded. "Extraordinary ones. I had been monitoring the orbs, so when they had been disrupted, I went to the location and found you guys there."

Tai spoke up now. "But how come you only took Sora and not Matt?"

Genai turned to Tai. "Her Legend Orb was a bit more….unique, or perhaps, _dangerous._" He raised his eyebrows at the word. "You see, the orbs not only alter your abilities, but can also alter your personalities. If you remember, Matt, your orb was more of a _cool_ one, with the blue, making your personality pretty nonchalant. Blue is also the color of water and ice. Sora's on the other had was more of a symbol of _fury_. Red is the color of fire."

"So, what you're saying, Genai is that Sora possesses fire abilities and Matt has water abilities. Also, Sora has anger management issues now? Well _that's_ reassuring!" Davis piped in sarcastically.

The group all gave him looks, making him cower back a bit. "In a nut shell I suppose, Davis. That's why I had to take Sora away, to control the power, before it controlled her. Of course, however, because of her strong-will, it was quite easier than I expected."

Yolei cocked her head. "So why's Mimi have to go?" Mimi looked up from her nails at the sound of her name.

Izzy shuffled slightly. "Well, judging by the information, perhaps she was to be a _cool down_ for her, in case things got out of hand." The kids looked towards him, making him shuffle a bit more. "They are best friends, so it would make since." They turned their heads towards Genai again, awaiting his response.

Genai chuckled and nodded his head. "Well done, Izzy, as expected. That is precisely the reason. Though we didn't have much of a problem, so she wasn't needed as much."

"What exactly did she have to?" T.K. asked.

"Well I put her through various tests of mental strengths, situations that would usually be overwhelming. I also had her put through some physical training."

Kari giggled. "Oh, we know. We got to see her in action." The whole group busted out laughing, looking over at Tai, whose face flushed slightly. Sora giggled and looked up at him, making him look away, slightly annoyed.

Genai chuckled again. "Yes, I see. Well, as you have all also noticed, the orb has had an effect on Sora." Sora raised an eyebrow and the group all nodded.

"For the better though," Tai threw in, winking at Sora, who grinned at him.

Genai raised an eyebrow. "Yes…..well, Matt, there is also another reason that I wanted you to be here specifically." Matt raised his eyebrow. "Well all of you as well. I've been having strange feelings lately. As if something is coming. I want you trained as well, let us analyze your powers and allow you to hone them. They could prove useful."

Matt stiffened up. "Won't my disappearance make people suspicious or something?"

"Don't worry; it won't be during the day when you have school or band practice. Instead just in afternoons or days you have off. All you really need is some physical training."

"That's good, I guess. Well, I can be here tomorrow, since it'll be Friday, then the whole weekend I'll be free too."

Genai nodded in agreement and turned around. "The rest of you can come along as well. Especially you, Izzy, I'll need you to help analyze." Izzy agreed. "Well. I'm off kids." He waved and walked off.

For a few seconds, everyone was quiet until Mimi broke it. "Well, that was _fun_. Time to relax." Mimi sat on Izzy's lap and wrapped her arms around his arms. His face turned bright red before she moved in and gave him a slow, passionate kiss. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled softly. "I've wanted to do that for awhile."

Davis whistled. "Way to go Izzy." Everyone shot looks at him.

Yolei smacked the back of his head. "Way to ruin the moment, dumbass."

Kari groaned. "I do NOT want to stay around for this." The others grunted in agreement. Mimi got off Izzy's lap and took his hand to lead him outside to the hammock. Cody followed to where Genai had gone off to; he had always been fascinated by his wisdom. Ken stayed by Yolei and Davis, trying to calm them down. Kari and T.K. walked outside towards the lake.

Sora leaned off the wall, crossing her arms. "I'm going to get a drink. You guys want anything?" Before anyone could answer, she held her hand up. "Don't worry Tai, I know you do. How about you, Matt?" Tai gave her a mocking face, while Matt chuckled and nodded. Sora smirked and walked to the fridge. Once she opened it, she bent over, placing her hands on her knees. Both boys raised their eyebrows as she did this. Davis and ken looked up and did the same.

Yolei looked up too and made an annoyed face. "Jeez, do you need a napkin for that drooling you guys are doing?" She glared at Ken and grabbed his cheek. "And what do you think you're doing, Kenny?" Ken made a nervous laugh and put his hands up defensively. Davis scoffed, making Yolei punch him in the arm.

Sora straightened up and looked at them, holding two drinks. The boys all stiffened and cleared their throats. Sora raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Yolei looked at the boys and rolled her eyes. She then grabbed Ken's arm and scoffed at the others before pulling him along towards the door. "Ask them, .he. Let's go Ken." With that they were gone.

Sora watched her walk off before going up to the boys. She handed Matt and Tai their drinks and walked off back to the fridge to grab one for herself and Davis. The three boys nervously drank their sodas, trying not to look her in the eye. When she got closer they sweat-dropped. "What does she mean?" She looked around at the three and shrugged. She sat down in between Tai and Matt, crossing her legs and then taking a sip out of her drink.

Davis finally spoke up. "Your ass." Matt and Tai's jaws dropped practically to the floor. Tai brought his palm to his face.

"You idiot." Matt nodded, elbowing him in the arm.

Davis clutched his arm. "OW! What the hell, she asked, so I answered. She's H-O-T." He shrugged.

Sora raised an eyebrow and looked over towards Matt and Tai, who were glaring at Davis. "At least you're honest, Davis." She looked up and her eyebrow twitched. She placed her drink on the table and patted Tai and Matt's heads. "Don't worry boys, I don't mind." She winked and giggled as she walked towards the door. Matt and Tai placed theirs on the table and punched both of Davis' arms. As they were walking towards the door they shook their heads.

Davis stood up and held his hands out to the side. "What?" He followed them as well, bringing his drink with him. Sora smiled at Mimi as she walked by and went towards the lake, with the three boys following close by.

She turned her head slightly towards them. "You guys are like a bunch of lost puppies. My little entourage." They all laughed at the comment. Once they reached the lake they saw T.K. and Kari sitting on the grass, talking. They were sitting close by one another, not like they didn't always do this, but it was closer than usual. As the four came closer to them, they turned their heads to them, smiling.

"Hey guys, brother." Kari greeted them, and then nodded towards Tai, who gave her a peace sign.

Matt nodded towards them. "What's going-"

Davis interrupted him. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING ALONE?" They all groaned and looked at each other.

"Go away, Davis, we're hanging out. You know, trying to get some peace and quiet from YOU." T.K. he looked at Kari, who nodded. "Really, Davis, just stop."

Before Davis could respond, Sora held her hand up. She had a serious look on her face. "Davis, shut up. T.K., take Kari and Davis to the house. Tai, Matt, you guys might want to do the same, and bring Izzy and Genai outside too, he wants to analyze, he's about to get his chance." Their eyes all grew wide, but they didn't say anything. Kari, Davis, and T.K. ran towards the house to alert the others, while Tai and Matt hesitated. Sora gave them a warm smile and nodded off to the house.

Before they had a chance, though, a loud noise sounded off in the distance.


	6. There's Always Tomorrow

Clip 6

The noise grew louder. It was some kind of loud thrashing noise. Matt stepped back a bit, sweat flowing down his forehead. He looked over at Tai and then Sora.

"Just what the hell is going on, Sora?" He questioned.

Sora didn't even look his way. She had a blank stare. After a few seconds she finally answered, though never looking away from the noise's direction. "I'm not sure, Matt, though It would seem we are about to find out." Matt looked back in the direction and he saw dust surrounding a large figure. It was sprinting towards them at full speed. As the figure came closer and closer, the rest of the kids, including Genai, came outside. They stayed near the house so they wouldn't get dragged in to the mess. Izzy had his laptop with him and immediately set it on the table outside, Genai hovering over him.

All of their eyes, except for Sora's, who was still fixated on it, grew wide as they saw a Gorilla-like digimon in front of them. Izzy typed something on his computer and came up with its info. "It's a Gorillamon guys!" This one was different though, it had a grey marking on its forehead that read "GM" and also had fangs jutting from its mouth.

The Gorillamon came to a complete stop, skidding a bit. "I come with message for you, from the Mastah." It said in a husky voice. "Prepare for the game, digi-destined, for this is one dark mastah you will never defeat."

Tai clenched his fists, but settled down after Sora placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her, with a look of confusion. Sora cocked her head and walked up to the digimon, wearing the same blank look as before. Matt and Tai took a step forward, ready to jump in when they were needed. She looked up at him and scoffed. "I have a message for him as well," She began, her voice soft and angelic. "Go. To. Hell. You crappy piece of shit. If you're too much of a wuss to face us yourself, I have nothing to be afraid of. No get the hell out of here before I kick your ass you hairy freak." She spun around on her heels and began walking back to the house, all of their jaws dropped from shock.

The Gorillamon didn't appear to like what she said and roared, beating his chest. He immediately took off after Sora. Sora turned her head slightly and began raising her hand in the air, flame-rings circled her wrist. Right as the digimon threw its gigantic fist towards her, it was deflected with the back of her hand. Her eyes turned pure black and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. The large digimon flew backwards, his fist was on fire. The fire was inching its way up the rest of his arms. The gorillamon was screaming in pain at the growing flame until Sora turned her head and continued towards the house.

Matt fell onto his butt in shock and clutched the grass. His eyes were wide and he was sweating ferociously. Tai stood there, and glanced at Sora and then back at Gorillamon. The Gorillamon stood on its feet, clutching its arm, which now ended at his elbow, with the rest burned off. As Sora was walking she made one last command to the hurting digimon. "Leave." She said coldly. "I won't be so kind next time." The Gorillamon immediately took off back the way he came, roaring in pain. "I'll get you for this!" He called back.

Sora paid him no attention and closed her eyes while she placed her hands behind her back. Tai turned and on his way to follow her, he put his hand on Matt's shoulder and continued. Matt took a couple deep breaths and followed after them. Once all three of them reached the house, the other kids quickly composed themselves. Izzy typed a few things and is eyes grew wide. "Oh my God!"

The group turned to Izzy. Cody raised an eyebrow. "What is it Izzy?"

Izzy cleared his throat and glanced up at Sora, who crossed her arms and cocked her head in confusion with the rest of the group. "Well," he began slowly. "I've never seen this kind of power before. The power meter installed in my laptop can't even successfully read the amount; it just says 'Number Does Not Exist' even though the meter is all the way up." The kids all gasped and looked at Sora. She was smiling lightly and unfolded her arms.

"Amazing." Ken said under his breath. The digi-destined all looked at him, making him straighten up. "If Sora really does contain all that power in just a simple flip of her wrist, who knows the amount she could possess when at her fullest!" They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly, Ken. All we need to do is upgrade my laptop, perhaps find a way to have the camera analyze all her movements, even the tiniest as well. It would help give a better understanding of the situation, perhaps also have a comparison of her and Matt! PRODIGIOUS!"

Ken and Izzy began coming up with all kinds of ideas, then questioning how to make them. They both stopped and met the questioning stares of their friends. They laughed nervously before both of their faces turned bright red. "Well, now that that is over with, perhaps it is time for you kids to head home. We will have to converse about today's events some other time." Genai announced heading towards the door. He gave one last wave and was gone.

"Well you heard the geezer!" davis exclaimed. "Let's go so I can get somethin' to eat, I'm starving!" The group all groaned and made the preparations to return home and left.

Once again the usual routine happened, with all of the digi-destined falling on one another in the computer room. Once they were all there, they said their good-byes before heading off. T.K and Kari gave their brothers a glance, only to be waved off, so they walked together, with Davis trailing behind them frantically trying to come in between the two of them.

Only Matt, Tai, and Sora remained. Sora crossed her arms and looked at the two boys. "What is it?"

They hesitated before Matt spoke up. "It's just, kinda weird. I mean, the thought of you having that kind of power, it's overwhelming." Matt gave them both a half smile before heading towards the door. "I should go, try to calm down Davis so T.K. and Kari can have their moment." Tai and Sora nodded to him and he left.

Tai turned to Sora then. She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to the left. "You wanna get something off your chest too, Kamiya?" She gave him a smile, making him grin.

"Well," He said slowly, taking a step towards her. "I can think of a few things, but maybe not just off my chest." His voice became softer as he looked down at her. Sora met his gaze, and raised an eyebrow before taking a step of her own so she was merely inches from him.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Chi?" Tai shuffled a bit. That was a nickname Sora had given him when they were just toddlers, though she hadn't used it in years. "I really hope you aren't hinting towards my shirt, sir."

Tai swallowed a bit, but bit the side of his mouth. His eyes narrowed seductively, and then he shrugged. "Maybe. Is that a problem, ma'am." He said this in a mimicking tone.

Sora bit her lip. "Not really, since I have this very strange feeling that you're flirting with me."

Tai drew closer to her, his face a couple inches from hers. He let his voice go into a soft whisper. "My mom always did say a woman's intuition was never wrong, though I never believed her. Looks like I've been proven wrong instead." He cocked his head slightly, never looking away from her eyes. "What now?"

Sora bit her lip again and clasped her hands behind her back. She glanced at his lips and then back to his eyes. Tai immediately took notice of this and began to slowly move in towards her. Their lips were millimeters away when the computer room door began to slide open. The two pulled away immediately to see Mr. Fujiyama at the doorway.

"Oh my pumpkins, if it isn't my two favorite students, Sora and Tai. How are you guys?" He walked up and gave them a bear hug. Mr. Fujiyama turned to Tai who narrowed his eyes in an aggravated fashion, though had his face turned away so he couldn't see. "Meet any young ladies, Taichi?" He elbowed him. Tai gave him a weak smile, making him chuckle. He looked at Sora, who was smirking at Tai. She felt his gaze and met his eyes. "My, look at you, Missy. Jeez, you're both all grown up." They both nodded to him.

Sora looked at the clock on the wall and bowed apologetically to Mr. Fujiyama. "Sorry sir, but I should go; it's getting a bit late. It was nice talking to you though." He nodded to her, grinning. Sora looked over to Tai, who was frowning, due to the interruption. "Rain check." She gave him a wink and Tai nodded somberly, then waved. As she opened the door, she turned her head to give him one more smile and left.

Tai stood there for about 15 minutes later, listening to Mr. Fujiyama's stories until finally he was through. "Well Tai, it was nice talking to you. I hope you stop by my class some time, all right?"

Tai gave him a salute. "Yes sir, farewell!" He quickly exited the room and made his way towards home.

T.K. and Kari were walking side by side. Matt had caught up and pulled Davis away, declaring they were going a different route to Davis' house to help him lose all of his calories for the day. There was an awkward silence among the two. Both of them were blushing slightly. Finally neither could take the silence and stopped, both of them turning. They both began to speak at the same time, so they both stopped.

Kari glanced away, blushing even more. "Y-you go ahead, I insist."

T.K. blushed as well and scratched the back of his head. "I was, uh, just gunna ask you if maybe you wanted to be…" He trailed off a bit and made eye contact with her, causing his face to burn red hot. Kari leaned in, edging him on. T.K. looked away, his mouth twitching a bit. He looked down to Kari to see her looking down at the ground, disappointment on her face. T.K.'s eyebrows made a hard line and he became more serious. He cleared his throat, causing Kari to look up, only to be met with T.K.'s lips. She closed her eyes slowly.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart slowly. T.K. gave her a shy smile. "It's just, I had to return the favor for this morning, when you, uh kissed my cheek." Kari blushed at the memory and looked up at him.

"But, it was only on the cheek, so I still owe you…."

T.K. smiled. "Well, I suppose you can make it up by becoming….my…..girlfriend?"

Kari stared up at him, her eyes becoming wide. T.K. gave her a look that said _Please?_ She brought her hand up to his cheek and leaned up to give him a kiss. Her lips lightly sucking on his upper lip. T.K. pulled away and gave her a smile. "I love you. Always have, Kari."

Kari nodded. "Me too, T.K., I love you." They exchanged smiles and made their way back to their homes.

Matt was in his room, playing one of his new songs on his guitar. However the whole time, he couldn't seem to forget about what happened today in the digital world.

Tai was lying on his bed, murmuring into his pillow about what an idiot he was and 'damn' Mr. Fujiyama. _I was so close, so damn close. _ He thought to himself. _There's always tomorrow. _

Davis was worrying about T.K. and Kari being alone together. _She's mine T.B., stay the hell away._

Ken and Yolei were on the phone with each other. Mimi and Izzy were watching a movie with each other.

Cody was practicing his kendo while Joe was studying (of course).

T.K. and Kari were in their rooms thinking about what a great moment they just shared.

Sora was in her room, tossing a fireball between her hands, thinking about Tai and what could have happened.


	7. A Broken Heart For Each Triangle

Clip 7

It was the next morning. Tai woke up, stretched, and let out a long, drawn out yawn. "Good morning room." He said to himself. He went through his daily routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, etc. etc. When he was done, he walked out of his room and saw his sister trying to sneak out of the house without their mom seeing. Tai began making hand signals to instruct her how they would get out. Neither one wanted to taste whatever concoction their mother came up with.

Right as they began to open the door, their mother popped her head around the corner. "Hey guys, I made cucumber pancakes, want some?" Both Kari and Tai gagged at the idea.

"Uh, no thanks mom, I think we're gunna be late, we should get going. Love ya, bye!" He waved her off frantically while sweat-dropping. "Let's go Kari." He whispered. Once she nodded and waved bye to their mom, they took off.

Once they were around the corner and on their way, Tai let out a relieved sigh. "We dodged a bullet, huh, Kari?"

Kari giggled. "Yeah, brother. I think mom needs to take some cooking classes."

Tai laughed. "Definitely. So tell me, how was your walk home with T.K.? Did Matt get to you guys in time to take away Davis?"

Kari blushed and looked away. Tai saw this and made a surprised laugh. "Whoa-Ho, something happened?" Kari nodded. Tai patted her head. "I'm glad, sis, you guys are perfect with each other. Always knew it."

Kari smiled at her brother. "Thanks, Tai." On the rest of the walk there, Kari told Tai the events of last night. Once in the school they saw Matt, T.K., Yolei, Cody, Joe, and Ken all standing in the usual spot. They were all talking, until they saw Tai and Kari walk in.

Matt waved to them. "Hey guys." They walked up and greeted all of them.

As they arrived, Kari walked over and stood next to T.K., who was smiling at her. Matt, Ken, an Yolei saw this and all grinned.

"What's this? Did something happen between you two, T.K.? Kari?" Yole questioned, still grinning. They both answered back with a blush, but nodded regardless.

Matt laughed and smacked T.K. on the shoulder. "Way to go lil' bro!" Yolei took out her phone and began texting Sora.

Not too far from the school, Sora was walking with Izzy, Mimi, and Davis. Davis was complaining about being hungry while Mimi had her arm wrapped around Izzy's while poking fun at Davis. Sora was smiling and laughing at the conversation until she felt her phone rumble in her pocket. She checked it and then let out a 'Huh!' The three teens looked at her.

She met their gaze. "Guess which two kiddos are dating now." She looked at the phone again. "Well it's about time. It appears it happened last night when they were walking home together." Mimi pranced over next to Sora to read the message. She started clapping in excitement. Davis' jaw dropped.

"No, it can't be. T.C. and Kari can't be." Sora, Mimi, and Izzy all sweat-dropped and turned their heads to Davis. His eyes had flames in them and he took off running towards the school.

They all sighed. "Here we go." The three of them said in unison. When they arrived at the school, they saw Davis run though the doors. They got to the group a couple seconds after he did, but by then he was already yelling at T.K.

"WHAT THE HELL T.D." Davis got into T.K.'s face, his teeth grinding together. "Kari is off limits to you, she's supposed to be my girl!" He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to him. "You can't seriously be dating her; we're s'posed to have our first kiss."

T.K. gave him a blank stare. "We already did." This only made Davis more furious. T.K. shoved Davis away from him. "Back off. Kari and I are together now, get over it! I'm so tired of you obsessing over her like she's some shiny new toy. Just back off Davis."

Davis got in his face again. "Like hell, T.S. you aren't good enough for her."

T.K. grabbed his hair. "It's two letters you idiot. Two damn letters. Oh, and who are you to say who is and isn't good enough for her or anyone. She picked me over you, if you want to get mean, I'll get mean. If she picked me over YOU, that makes you not good enough for her!" T.K.'s voice began to rise. "So Back. The fuck. OFF!" With each sentence he shoved Davis away from him.

Davis' face turned bright red, making him go over the edge. Immediately he lunged for T.K. who did the same. Tai grabbed Davis before he reached T.K. and Matt did the same for his brother. Each boy struggled against the grip, but T.K. settled down, so Matt let go. "Calm down guys." Matt commanded.

Davis spat at T.K. "You're a piece of shit, 'T.K.' You know that?"

T.K. rolled his eyes. "Grow up Davis. Please, let it go."

Davis scoffed and then shrugged Tai off before storming off towards class, shoving past T.K.

The other teens stood there in shock. They couldn't believe that the two boys got so angry at each other that even T.K. uttered profanities. T.K. looked around the group and made a gloomy face. He shook his head and turned towards the direction of their class, but Kari grabbed his hand. She gave him a pleading look, but he responded with an apologetic one. She let him go and he walked off.

Kari sighed, but Tai put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, it'll work out. I promise." Kari nodded and then the warning bell sounded. "I guess it's time for class, guys." He smiled at Kari and waited for Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Sora, and Joe to follow his towards class. Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Kari walked towards their class, afraid of what drama might be happening there.

In the class, Davis and T.K. were sitting on opposite sides of the class, refusing to make any kind of contact. The rest of the younger teens sat down nervously. Kari sat next to T.K., of course, while Ken and Cody were next to Davis, with Yolei in between Ken and Kari. Ken and cody were trying to talk some since into Davis, who ignored them completely. Yolei was trying to comfort Kari, who was upset about not being able to cheer her boyfriend up. T.K. just stared outside of the window, sulking.

As class started the teacher began teaching the lesson in class. Kari tore out a piece of paper and began to write a note on it for T.K. She passed it to him. T.K. took it and read the note.

_Hey. Please don't shut me out. I'm here for you, T.K. _

T.K. began to write back. **I know, Kari. I'm sorry, I'm just mad at myself for getting carried away. I should have been easier on Davis or at least should have controlled myself. You probably think I'm some kind of ass now.**

_I most certainly do NOT. I understand T.K. he was getting in your face, but I feel bad about Davis too. Maybe I should have tried to talk to him or something. _

**This is so lame. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you out. **

_So you're regretting asking me out…_

**Not like that, Kari. I REALLY like you, a lot. I just mean maybe I should have given him a warning or waited a bit longer. GAH WHAT THE HELL. **

_Oh okay. Listen, it will work out. Just give Davis some time. This isn't just your fault, it's mine too. And… I "REALLY" like you too T.K. _

**Its things like that that makes me love you even more. I'd kiss you, but, uh, Davis, you know… **

Back in the older teens' class, they were all a bit shaken over what had happened as well. Tai left to use the "bathroom" but he was just walking around. He saw to guys outside near the dumpsters smoking pot. "Wow, lookee here. It's those two assholes Rick and Terry too." He made his way back to class and sat in his seat next to Sora and Joe. Izzy and Joe were taking hardcore notes while Mimi and Sora were whispering to each other. Matt was taking notes here and there but was staring outside the window.

Sora looked up as Tai sat down and smiled. He returned her smile and then gave one to Mimi, who giggled at their exchanged. She leaned in closer so she could talk to Sora and Tai easier, their desks were pretty close to each other.

After Tai sat down, he leaned in over Sora's desk as well. "So about that rain check Sora."

Sora turned her head to Tai. "Oh yeah, we never picked a date for that." Mimi glanced between the two, confused.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?"

Sora turned to Mimi, we were about to, uh, kiss yesterday, but were interrupted by Mr. Fujiyama."

Mimi barely contained her squeals. Tai scratched the back of his head. "Well there wasn't much hesitation with that" Sora giggled and nodded.

"So," Mimi began. "Does this mean you guys will pretty much go out?" Tai and Sora looked at each other and shrugged.

"It depends on if he's a good kisser. I don't wanna date someone who is terrible at that." Sora replied, trying to contain her laugh.

"Oh don't worry, I'm both a great kisser AND lover." Tai winked at Sora and she and Mimi began quietly laughing with one another.

"I bet." They both said in unison.

Tai laughed as well. "So how about right now, Sor." He wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh again.

"I'll tell you what," Sora proposed. "If you can get the teacher to leave, I'll make out with you for as long as he's gone." Sora turned to Mimi, who nodded and giggled. Sora looked back at Tai and raised an eyebrow.

"Deal." Tai looked ahead at the teacher and raised his hand. Once the teacher turned around at his small hoot, he called on him.

"Yes, Taichi?" He asked.

"Sir, I saw these two guys outside smoking pot, but the principal wasn't in the office and won't be for a bit. I didn't want to say anything when they wouldn't have anyone watching them, but I figured maybe you could help."

"Oh my God," He said. "Where Tai?"

"Dumpsters."

The teacher nodded and headed for the door. "I'll be gone for awhile. Read your chapters for the rest of class. Sorry guys." He left and once the he was gone the class all high fived each other and began listening to iPods and talking to one another, but only right next to each other in case he came back. Matt plugged in his iPod and began nodding his head to the music and closed his eyes. Izzy and Joe began discussing their classes.

Sora and Mimi raised their eyebrows in disbelief. They looked at Tai, who was smirking. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm a genius I know. Now then Sora, I know you can't resist this anymore. MWAHAHAHAHA!" The two girls laughed at his performance. "Well that was fun; we can do whatever we want now. So what n-" Sora cut him off by kissing him abruptly. Mimi's jaw dropped, and then she started giggling.

Sora slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. Tai's mouth was left slightly open and raised his eyebrows. Sora cocked her head a bit to the side. "We had a deal; I'm just following through with it."

Mimi nodded and smirked. She patted Sora on the arm and then began filing her nails and such. Sora looked at her and laughed and turned back to Tai. She brought her lips close to his ear so only he could hear her. "Well, we gunna make the most of this time?" She pulled back slightly and bit her lip.

Tai smirked but wasn't going to screw up this time, he wasn't going to hesitate. As he leaned in, Sora did as well. Their lips met again. They began with small, peck-like kisses. Tai placed his arm on the desk and leaned on it, with his other arm resting on the back of the chair. As they continued their kisses, Sora held on to the arm on his desk with the other wrapping around his neck, grasping at his bushy hair.

Tai leaned into the kiss even more, trying to deepen it, but Sora was playing hard to get and wasn't letting him through. Tai wasn't going to give up though, and he broke form the kiss and began kissing his way down her neck. He stopped at the nape of her neck, making her move her hand from his hair to his neck so she could bring him back to the kiss. This time she slid her tongue into his mouth. She clutched at his shirt and pulled him towards her, wanting more form the kiss. Tai met Sora's tongue with his and then brushed it past her teeth to explore the contents of her mouth.

They continued for a few minutes before Tai broke away to let them have a breather. He went back to the nape of her neck and gave her small pecks until a red spot began to appear on her neck. After another few minutes they let their mouths meet once again.

As Matt was changing another song, he glanced over and his eyes widened. There he saw his two best friends kissing. He could practically feel the passion erupting from it. His heart dropped as he watched them. _I can't believe it, they're kissing right here in class. Is that what that whole even was, a ruse so they could do this. _ Matt felt anger flow into his fists and his jaw tightened. All of a sudden, his body felt colder than usual. He looked down to see his hands turning slightly blue.

Sora felt a sudden chill down her spine and immediately broke away from Tai, who leaned in slightly before catching himself from the sudden break. Sora snapped her head over to Matt, whose desk was frosting over. Tai followed her gaze and his jaw dropped. Mimi, Joe, and Izzy did the same. "Oh my God, Matt."

Sora got out of her seat and ran over to him. She immediately grabbed his shoulders and began to try to warm him up. The desk began to thaw, but Matt's eyes didn't leave Tai's. Tai looked away and bit the inside of his mouth. The door to the class began to open and everyone scrambled to put away their iPods and get back to their seats. Once the teacher came in he saw Matt and Sora.

"Well, that situation is taken care of, Mr. Kamiya. However, what is going on over there."

Sora turned to him. Matt's temperature is pretty low, he should go to the nurse. He nodded towards the door.

"Tai, go with them in case Matt becomes too weak for her to carry." Tai, though hesitant, got up and walked towards the door with them. _Oh God. _Tai thought. _I'm so dead._


	8. Resolution

Clip 8

It was quiet as the three of them walked down the hall. They went to the vending machine hallway, where there were no classrooms around, giving them privacy. They sat down in the hallway, each at a separate wall. The silence dragged on until Tai finally began to speak.

"Listen, Matt, about-" Matt's hand shot up, interrupting him.

"Shut the hell up, I don't want to hear it, traitor." Tai frowned and began staring at the ground.

Sora sighed. "Matt, I'm sorry; I don't know what else to say."

Matt scoffed. "Really? How about 'sorry I'm a whore, Matt' I think that works better." He raised his voice.

Sora immediately snapped her head up. "That's uncalled for. It's not like I'm your girlfriend!"

Matt sarcastically laughed. "That doesn't change the fact that you're a whore!"

Tai stood up. "Shut the fuck up, Matt! You need to calm down and quite being such an asshole!"

Matt stood up and walked up to Tai's face. "So you're protectin' your slut girlfriend, huh, tough guy." He shoved him. "Huh? HUH?" This time he punched him in the face, his fist turning blue. Tai smacked into the wall and slid down, ice began to spread on his face. Tai touched his check, only to have the ice to begin to slide down his arm. He recoiled in pain. Matt stared down at him with an icy smirk and raised his fist for another blow. Halfway through, Sora intercepted his punch effortlessly. Her hand began to radiate heat, making the ice in Matt's fist go away. Matt pulled away and grabbed his hand. Sora glared at him.

"Calm down. You try to hurt him again; I'll beat the shit out of you." She grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. She snapped her fingers around in a circle and two flame cuffs locked him in place. He struggled against them, but to no prevail. After observing him to make sure he wasn't going to escape and she walked over to Tai and kneeled down next to him. The ice was traveling rapidly down the rest of his body. He began to gag and cough. He slowly began to lose consciousness.

"TAI!" Sora placed her hand on his cheek, allowing the heat to spread. After a few minutes, the ice was fully eradicated. Sora began to lightly smack his face to help him wake up. "Please, Tai, wake up." He finally opened his eyes and coughed a bit. Sora smiled and embraced him, lightly rubbing the back of his head. Tai wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Thanks," He said groggily. "I needed that." He gave her a light chuckle and then looked up at Matt, who had his head hung over, staring at the ground, with his hair covering his face. Sora followed Tai's gaze to see Matt as well and stood up to walk over to him.

Sora snapped her fingers; releasing him and making him fall to the ground. Matt stood up and walked over to Tai, who was bracing himself for the worst. Matt raised his head, tightening his jaw. "I'm so sorry, Tai. And you Sora. I let my emotions get the best of me, and I'm so sorry for it." Sora put her hand on his shoulder and Tai got up to do the same. "I guess I understand how Davis feels. But," He turned to look at the both of them. "I can get over it. Let's take this rare opportunity to have some fun, eh?

"He's still pissed." Ken said, walking over to Kari and T.K. The Teacher gave the rest of the class time for a study hall, though no one was really studying at all. "He had a very colorful choice of words to describe you T.K." Ken made a nervous laugh.

T.K. sighed in response. "I don't understand why he is taking it THIS seriously. I mean, it's not like Kari ever led him on or anything. He's just going through puppy love." T.K. leaned into the back of his chair, stealing a glance at Davis, who did the same, except he gave him a hateful glare. T.K. rolled his eyes. "Such a kid."

Yolei smacked the back of T.K.'s head. "Don't say things like that, he's really hurt, T.K."

T.K. hung his head low. "I know," He took a slight pause. "It's just, I do FEEL bad, but I just don't think he deserves our pity. He's an ass to all of us, yet you don't see us getting all whiny. Hell, I wasn't even a jerk about it!" T.K. threw his hands into the air.

Kari rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. You guys are friends. So go over there and talk to him, T.K." T.K. pretended not to hear her, but with another smack from Yolei, he reluctantly went over to Davis. Davis gave T.K. a disgusted look as he came closer.

"What the hell do you want, girl-stealer." Davis refused to make eye contact with T.K. as he said this.

T.K.'s eye twitched, but when he looked over at Kari and the others, they edged him on. He cleared his throat. "Davis, I'm sorry, really. But, you have to understand-" He was cut off by Davis.

"Understand what, that you are actually a betrayer and like to take other guys' girls? You're nothing but trash!" Davis spat.

T.K.'s eyebrows furrowed. He slammed his hands onto Davis' desk, causing some of the students to stop and stare at them. "Shut. Up. You don't know a thing Davis. How would you feel if you had finally gotten with the girl of your dreams, only to have one of your closest friends not even support you, but instead let his own jealousy get the best of him? Huh? TELL ME!" T. Davis a stern look.

Davis' eyes widened, as if he had just experienced an epiphany. He buried his face into his hands. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

T.K. cupped a hand over his ear. "Um, sorry didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat that please?"

Davis growled. "S-O-R-R-Y! SORRY!" Davis looked down at his desk. "I'm sorry T.K. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was an ass."

T.K. smiled. "Yeah, but so was I, Davis. I should have been more considerate of how you felt, sorry, dude. Truce?" T.K. held his fist out to Davis, who grinned and bumped it.

"Truce, T.C." The rest of the friends walked over congratulating them.

T.K. gave a light laugh. "Yeah, but seriously. It's T.K." The group all laughed, gathering into a circle and sharing more laughs with one another.


End file.
